Shadows
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: Harkos, the last gargoyle, is captured by a witch. He is an immortal forced to endure death, only to be reborn only a few hours later. He finds salvation in a woman in need- a shy girl named Carla. Can Carla somehow find a way to free Harkos from his trap
1. Chapter 1

The life of an immortal is not as you would expect. I often think of all those who wish to have an everlasting life. How foolish. Do they really expect it is all the wonder they think it is?

Harkos stared at his reflection in the pool of water gathered in the stones at his feet. Smiling wryly, he looked into a foreign face; that of a half-starved beast waiting for his chance at escape. The stone ridges that lined his metallic skin only emphasized his angular features, once called handsome by those he had known before his capture. He was now sure he was the last of his kind- the last of the gargoyles.

A door opened and a woman stepped through, walking on bare feet over to the barrier of light that separated his cell from the other iron bars around him. The damn witch knew he could bend metal as easily as he could snap a twig, so she had made his prison from the only thing he couldn't manipulate- his only weakness.

"I need more blood." She smiled, dropping a large bucket beside him and looked at him expectantly.

"Take it." Harkos said, his voice reflecting nothing but surrender. Why bother to protest?  
He didn't flinch when the knife sunk into his heart, and the endless bliss of unconsciousness took his soul once again on a journey while his body healed itself.

Once flung into the shadows of the otherworld, he looked around in his mist-like form as he heard a call for help above him. The rule of the gargoyle was to help those in need, but should he risk exposing himself?

Recognizing the call for help the sound of a desperate woman, Harkos flung all doubt aside and sped upwards toward the faint light above him…

Carla cried out in fear as the man who had attacked her started to grip her blouse, tugging so hard that the buttons popped from their seams. Panic clouded her mind as she silently screamed for someone, _anyone_ to help her. The man had gagged her mouth with his belt, an abrasive leather that was cutting into the corners of her face as she struggled against his tight grip on her.

Suddenly, the area was filled with a red haze- the air around the man turning to a burning yellow glow. He screamed in horror and pain, standing with his pants half undone as he tried to swat the glow from his face in a futile effort.

_Despicable man._ An angry voice hissed, making Carla jump in surprise and scoot back from the scene as quickly as she could without tripping herself. She watched with her back against the alley's brick wall as the man's face started turning red, then brown then black. Suddenly he collapsed upon himself, a small pile of ash all that remained of him. The glow vanished, and a warm blue mist swam through the air toward her, twining itself around her head until the buckle slipped out of her mouth. It then moved in front of her and hovered before her.

_Are you alright? Are you hurt?_ A soft echoing voice filled her mind, making Carla flinch and whimper in disbelief. What was going on? What was this thing in front of her?!

_Do not be alarmed, I am not here to hurt you._ The voice sounded like a male's, but echoed in her mind before the words finally settled.

"W-what are you?" Carla whispered, looking into the wisp of blue, as it trying to make out a face.

_I'm sure you would not believe me if I told you. For now, think of me as a ghost._ The voice said, sounding amused through the echoes.

"Alright then, do you have… a name?" Carla said, not really expecting the 'ghost' to give her an answer. This must be the figment of her imagination, brought on by too much stress.

_My name is Harkos._ The mist replied, turning to a soft purple as it hovered before her.

"Y-you changed color." Carla stammered, hardly able to believe her eyes.

_I have color? Interesting..._ _Do you need help to find your way home?  
_  
"No, my apartment isn't too far from here." Carla stood, holding her blouse together as she tried to steady herself on shaky legs. The mist appeared before her and she felt as if strong arms supported her, winding around her waist. Closing her eyes in panic, but resisting the urge to scream, Carla took a step toward her home to try and get the rest of the night alone- without madmen and floating colored clouds that talked.

She must be going insane.

"Are you real? Or am I just… crazy?" She had to ask- even though she couldn't trust the ghost's answer, she needed it.

_I am as real as you, though at the moment only half myself. My real body is far away from here, though I know not where.  
__  
_"Wait, your real body? So then you're not a ghost?" Carla turned her head toward the mist, which was once again a deep blue.

_I am not a ghost, but I believe it is best that you call me that for now. My soul is separated from my body, and I am temporarily dead. I am a ghost for now.  
__  
_"Dead?" Carla gasped, looking at the cloud once again as she felt Harkos' warm arms push her forward, as if he didn't want to talk about himself anymore. "How can you be temporarily dead?"

_I am immortal.  
__  
_Carla froze, stumbling forward when his arms tried to coax her forward again. "What, immortal like elves and faeries immortal? You can't die? But you said you were dead."

_I am not an elf or fairy if that is what you are thinking. Hell no._His voice almost sounded like it was offended. _I am temporarily dead. There is a difference from a false death, than to a permanent one.  
__  
_Carla looked up at the building in front of her, which contained her apartment. "I guess I'll go inside." She said absent mindedly, reaching into her pocket as her other hand held her blouse together for her keys. She brought the shaking hand up to the lock and was thankful that Harkos' invisible hand helped her guide the unstable key into its place. She made her way up to her apartment, feeling his warmth following her as she walked up the stairs and into her own room.

With the door finally closed, she walked stiffly into her bedroom and fell onto the bed. Feeling the warmth finally leave her she stared up at the ceiling before tears started to burn her eyes. After having such a horrific day, after finally feeling safe with that… ghost and its warmth, she was alone to weep. Being attacked by that man on her way home from a hard day at work, having him rip her favorite blouse and attempt at raping her, then watching him being incinerated by who knows what… Sobs wracked her body as she finally released her emotions, sorrow and fear pouring out of her in soft wails.

_Little one, do not be so sad._ Harkos said, returning his warm embrace around her. Carla shivered against the bed, not able to control herself anymore, and her emotions streamed out of her in tides of fear. For hours the arms embraced her, the mist above her turning from blue to purple countless times. She finally started to calm, her body resting after such a traumatic outburst.

_Are you well?_ Harkos said, sounding concerned.

"I think I'm better." Carla said, her voice raspy from so much crying.

_My body is nearly healed, little one. If you would like, I can come back to you later. But only if you wish me to.  
__  
_Carla looked up at the mist, which was swirling around in the air anxiously, still a deep purple. "I'd like that." She whispered, and looked on with surprise as the mist turned into a swirl of colors, then settled once again on purple.

_Very well, I will be back when I am able. I do not know how long I will be gone, little one, but I will try to come back to you as quickly as I can.  
__  
_Carla watched as the mist vanished, dispersing across the room. She looked around for a moment, and suddenly felt cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Harkos woke in his prison, his eyes focusing on the lone window on the other side of the room. He spread his wings as much as he could in his confinement, the metallic skin barely missing the painful bars of light. His deep red eyes focused for the first time on the area around him, noticing the dungeon had once had former inhabitants. From the looks of the corpses, most of them had been immortal as he was. What had made them die? He watched one of the skeletons in the corner for a few moments, as if expecting it to jump up and talk, before sitting back on the sandy floor beneath him. He looked down at his hands as he remembered the human girl he had helped.

Why had he chosen to go help her, and why did he still feel her lingering warmth? So many questions ran through his mind that for the first time since he could remember, he bared his fangs and growled in frustration.

He was stupid to think that she could ever want to be with him- even though his soul yearned for another being to talk to. She did not know what he was, the ugliness that was his flesh and blood.

He looked down at the ridges of bone that lay along his forearms and chest. What human would ever gaze upon him with anything except fear? He was foolish to think otherwise.  
His wings furled tightly against his back in confusion as a strange pain ran through him. He held his head in surprise as emotions swamped his mind, far more than he was used to.

Carla smiled to the customer in front of her, waving goodbye to him as he walked out of the department store. She slumped against the counter behind her, looking up at the empty queue in her isle. She looked down at the bruises on her arms from her struggle with the man in the alley the night before, and wondered once again if it had all been her mind that Harkos had saved her by someone incinerating the man attacking her.

He had said he would come back, but she doubted he actually would. After all, how could an imaginary cloud of mist come back to talk to her? It was just the trauma of the moment messing with her mind.

"Excuse me, Carlita?" she heard her boss's voice from behind her, and Carla spun around nervously.

"Where did you get those bruises?" He continued. He grabbed one of her arms, hissing in pity at the sight of the large hand shaped bruises along her upper arm.

"I… uh… kind of got into some trouble last night on the way home from work." She said nervously, knowing there was no reason to lie. Her boss had always been kind and considerate of all his employees.

"You were attacked? Why did you come to work today, you must be terrified." He looked at her in concern.

"A little, but it's not a big deal. I just… need the money." She admitted, looking down. Better get money than pay attention to her health. After all, money meant better health.  
Money makes the world go 'round.

"Carlita, I'm ordering you to go home and get some rest. I'll fill in your shift for the rest of the day. For god's sake, think of your health." He pushed her out of her cashier post, switching spots with her.

"But-" she tried to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No buts. Go home, and be careful on the way there. I'll see you in three days." He looked at her with a stern expression, telling her silently that there was no arguing with him.

Carla sighed and made her way to the employee lounge, taking off her work vest on the way there. She put the vest in her locker and started to make her way home.

She had been looking forward to work, to have something to distract her from the strange restlessness that had come over her since the night before. She walked up the stairs to her apartment, and once inside with the door closed, slumped onto her bed again.

For a while she just stared at the ceiling, her mind blank of thoughts. Why was she feeling so strangely unsettled? She thought of the strange mist- no, Harkos- that had saved her the night before, and silently wondered why he had kept changing colors. Had it meant something when he changed from blue to purple? And if he was immortal, what did his body look like? He hadn't even told her what he was.

Wait- in order to promise that he could see her again, wouldn't he have to die again?

Carla sat up in shock at the thought, holding her throat nervously. Why would he want to die to see her again? Was he killing himself, or was someone else killing him?

The thought of him dying send a shiver up her spine as she remembered how warm and kind he had been…

Who would go through that much trouble just to see her?

"I'm having a guest over tonight, and I want to prepare something special for them." The witch smiled, looking down at Harkos with wide eyes. "Something… exotic."

"You're a sick bitch." Harkos spate, surprising even himself that he would speak back to her.

"My, aren't we feeling daring today?" The witch smiled, her eyes flashing in anger. "Just for that I'll make it unpleasant. How hold still my little fillet, while I get my meal." She brought a large carving knife down to his chest, plunging it slowly into his ribcage. Harkos restrained his cry of pain as long as he could as the world tilted in on itself, blackness consuming him once again.

Carla sipped the warm lemon tea in her hands, watching the nightly news in the single chair in the main room of her apartment. She leaned back into the cushions of the chair to try and relax as she saw other people's sorrows, and couldn't help but think that her life wasn't as bad as theirs. She sat up quickly when the news mentioned the unknown ashes that had been found in an alley nearby, and the police investigation that was being made to try and find what had happened. The only thing they knew at this point was that the remains were human.

Carla held her throat with one of her hands nervously, her eyes widening. What if they thought she had somehow done it? Her DNA was probably all over the place in that alley, since Harkos obviously couldn't have left any of himself there. Carla held her legs in her arms as she watched the rest of the news broadcast, unable to shake the dreading feeling that was running through her.

_I have come back, little one_ Harkos' deep voice ran through her mind soothingly, making her relax ever so slightly.

_What is wrong? You seem anxious._The small blue cloud of mist floated from beneath the door and rested against her shoulder soothingly, his warmth running down her spine to comfort her. The cloud turned a vibrant purple as Carla smiled and stretched as her muscles unraveled.

"They found the ash in the alley, and they're investigating it." Carla bit her lip nervously. "I'm afraid they may think I killed that man."

_Do not worry, I will protect you._ Harkos said, but Carla noticed the faintly weary tone to his voice.

"Why do you sound so tired?" Carla looked at the mist in concern, reaching a hand out o it, but took it away when she realized there was no way for her to comfort him in his nonmaterial state.

_I will not trouble you with my worries._ Harkos said with what sounded like a sigh. Carla looked at the cloud with an annoyed in expression and reached a hand out, passing her palm through it. Harkos let out a sharp gasp as the color of the cloud turned so purple it almost appeared pink.

_It would be wise not to do that._ Harkos said, sounding uneasy. He floated out of range, his colors temporarily swirling from red to orange to purple then blue again.

"I was wondering Harkos, do you know what your colors mean?"

_What colors?_ Harkos floated up toward her again, settling on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"You turn colors when something happens. Are they your emotions? What does purple mean?"

_I do not know. I never knew I had colors to my soul until you mentioned it to me._ His voice sounded thoughtful. _I do know red means anger though, and blue means sorrow. I do not know what the other colors mean.  
_  
"Maybe purple means happiness? Carla smiled down to him. She saw him flash yellow, then return to purple as he stayed silent.

_I doubt that._ He said, his voice low.

"Are you not happy? You didn't come to see me again just because I wanted you to, did you?" Carla looked away from him uneasily. He turned a bright yellow and floated in front of her face so he could see her.

_No! I came because you seem to be the only one that can at least somewhat understand me._ He cut off, lowering to the floor as he remained a bright yellow _I should not have said that.  
__  
_Carla smiled, looking over the chair down at him. "You're fine. I'm glad you like being with me. One question though- are you really that small?"

A chuckle ran through her mind, raspy and deep. It made a shiver go up her spine somehow, and she tried her best to look normal. _I am much bigger than this. Much taller than even you.  
_  
"Is it possible to show your real form? I really want to see what you look like." Carla said, a small smile coming over her face.

_I do not think you would be so happy to see me once you saw my true appearance. I however can give you a shadow in this form._He formed himself into his normal height, the mist gathering and stretching so that it looked like a man made of hundreds of thousands of moving particles. Carla stood and looked him over, her eyes wide.

"You look… very tall." She looked up at his face, which looked strange with no eyes. He was at least a foot taller than her. He made a strange looking smile with no teeth and stepped forward. Carla looked down and noticed with interest that his feet were much different in structure. It looked almost like an animal's leg, with him standing on the tips of his toes.  
"What are you, out of curiosity?" Carla said, pointing to Harkos' feet. He looked down and swore silently to himself in an ancient tongue that he had forgotten to disguise that like he had his tail and wings.

_I still do not know if you are prepared to know_. He looked down at her, and Carla was relieved to see a faint uneasy expression on his mist-made face.

"I seriously think I am. I'm very curious what you are. What sort of thing has those feet? You obviously aren't human."

Harkos watched her for a moment, the mist he was formed of turning to a deep violet before he nodded. He let his tail and wings materialize behind him, and the ends of his hands to form into his long claws. He looked down at Carla nervously to see her reaction, and was shocked when she only tilted her head in confusion.

"Okay what, you're a vampire, then?" she said, looking around him to see his large bat-like wings twitch as she said that.

_No. I am a gargoyle._ He said, his tone annoyed.

Carla blinked for a few minutes before grinning. "What, like Goliath and Broadway? Serious?"

Now it was Harkos' turn to be confused. _I have not heard those names before.  
_  
Carla chuckled and walked over to the case next to her television, taking out a DVD and showing him the cover of Gargoyles the TV series.

"It was made by Disney a long time ago. One of my favorite shows. Are you really a gargoyle?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Harkos leaned down to look at the DVD, his jaw slowly dropping in shock at the accuracy of the basic gargoyle anatomy shown in the characters. _You say this is a show? What is a show? And what is a Disney?  
_  
Carla stepped back in shock and scoffed in disbelief. "I've got a lot to teach you, Harkos. Tell you what, you tell me about yourself, and I'll teach you about myself." She smiled up to him

_I am still in shock that you are not frightened of me._ Harkos looked at her with a wary expression. _Are you not shocked at my form?  
_  
"Surprised, maybe, but not shocked. It's better than a little cloud following me."Carla grinned, and went over to the TV. "How about you tell me what's true and fake about the series? You may find it interesting." She said, putting the DVD into the player.

_Very well._ Harkos took another look at her before sitting next to her chair on the floor, wrapping his wings around his shoulders like a cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

Harkos watched the television screen In front of him with intense interest, his eyes wide as he watched the moving pictures of the gargoyles fly across the screen.

_I do not turn to stone. Even in day, I am still flesh and blood. I sleep just as you do_ Harkos looked back at Carla behind him, who tilted her head in interest and smiled.

"That's a relief. I was afraid you'd never be able to be around during the day."

harkos watched her momentarily before turning his attention back to the screen, his tail lashing at the air as he watched them fly. How long had it been since he had unfurled his wings to glide? He could not remember the feeling of air sweeping under the thin leather-like membranes of his wings. The shadows of his wings drooped behind him in depression, making Carla lean forward to see his pained expression.

"Hey- are you okay? Maybe we shouldn't be watching this." She whispered, watching him as he sat up stiffly at being caught wrapped up in memories.

_No, I am fine. Do not worry about me. I am just remembering times long past._ He looked back at her, his wings folding over his shoulders once again.

"So Harkos," Carla leaned over the side of her chair to see his face better. "If you're a ghost, and you're currently dead, then can you regenerate yourself?"

Harkos merely nodded, and glanced at her before looking back at the television.

"So then how do you keep dying?" Carla watched as he flinched at the question, his shadow form temporarily turning bright yellow. He slowly turned back toward her, his expression uneasy.

_That I know I cannot tell you. I am sorry, little one.  
_  
"Why do you keep calling me 'little one'?" Carla pouted, leaning back into her chair.

_Because I still do not know your name._ Harkos smiled slightly.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Carlita, but everyone just calls me Carla."

_I prefer Carlita. Is that alright?_ Harkos watched her for her reaction, his shadow form turning to a deep violet.

"Carlita's fine." She smiled, watching harkos for a minute. "Do you have hair at all?" She asked, seeing that in his shadow form, there looked to be a slight halo of darkness around his head.

_Not the type of hair you are thinking of. Mine is metallic._ Harkos answered back casually.

"Metallic as in shiny or metallic as in metal?" She asked with piqued interest.

_Both. It Is like thin wire.  
_  
Carla smiled, loving to hear things about him. "Why won't you tell me where your actual body is? I really want to see what you really look like."

_Because I am a little afraid you may try to go there._ Harkos shook his head _If you did I would never forgive myself.  
_  
"I couldn't go there even if I wanted to. I don't have any money to travel anywhere." Carla pouted. Harkos shook his head.

_I'm not risking it. I won't put you in unneeded danger._ He said with a stern tone.

Carla slumped in her chair in frustration, and glanced over to him. "Then at least tell me how old you are."

_You first._ He looked back at her, his expression that of curiosity.

"23." Carla smiled, but it soon faded as Harkos frowned.

_I am over 1000._ He sighed.

Carla stared at him for a little bit before smiling "Man, you must have seen some cool things in your life if you're that old."

_Not especially. I was captured when I was-_ Harkos froze, looking up at Carla's shocked expression.

"Captured?!" Carla gasped, "Who the hell would capture you, and for what?"

_I should not have said that._ Harkos said in anger toward himself, turning a temporary red before returning to purple. _I have been held since I was 200.  
_  
"T-that's over 800 years." Carla said in shock, and fell back against her seat. "Why are they holding you? Did you do anything bad?"

_No, I did nothing deserving of this punishment. She just wanted the novelty of having the last gargoyle.  
_  
"Last? There aren't any more?"

_I am the last._ Harkos said, feeling the small twinge of pain in his stomach every time he realized that.

"Then you're in a zoo type place?"

_No, I am the only one there.  
__  
_Carla sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I wish I could help you, Harkos."

_Do not. It is enough that you care._ He looked away from her, realizing the TV show had ended long ago.

"Has the person that captured you been killing you this whole time?" Carla whispered, remembering that he had died multiple times.

_Yes._ He said softly, knowing it was foolish to try and lie.

"You've been here a lot longer than before… why?"

_This particular death was very… brutal. I will not heal for quite a while.  
_  
Carla knew he wouldn't say anymore, so she didn't ask. She leaned back in her seat again, clicking the remote to turn off the TV. She glanced at Harkos as he watched her, the shadows contours of his face showing his neutral expression as he sat beside her. "Do you sleep in that form?" Carla asked before she yawned.

_No, there is no need for sleep._ Harkos answered, standing up. Carla walked over to her bedroom and glanced back at Harkos with a blush.

"Don't watch." She warned, and closed the door behind her to change into a nightgown.

Once she was finished she opened the door again to find Harkos looking at a painting on her wall with interest.

"I painted that." She smiled as he looked at the painting of a castle on a mountain with a full moon in the background.

_It is very good_. He said, and looked at her arms with a frown when he saw the blue and purple bruises. _You are injured.  
_  
"It's nothing. I… it's nothing." Carla fought to find the right words, and gave up, walking back into her bedroom. Harkos followed her, watching anxiously as she crawled into her bed, wrapping herself in far too many blankets for how warm the weather was.

_You are still not well._ He said as a statement, and walked over to the side of the bed. _Are you feeling ill?  
_  
"N-no, just scared." Carla said softly, wrapping the thick blankets around her shoulders as sweat began to bead at her neck.

_Scared of what? I am here to protect you._ Harkos sat on one edge of the bed, no sign of his movement other than the air around him warming slightly.

"I know, I'm just… I don't know why I'm scared, I just am. What if that happens again? What if I get attacked again?" Carla whimpered as tears started to sting at her eyes, and she brought the blanket quickly up over her head to avoid Harkos' intent gaze. She felt the blanket tugged away from under her feet, and swept off the bed, leaving her exposed to the warm summer night air.

_You will get sick if you sleep in those. If you need warmth, I will keep you warm._ Harkos situated himself on the bed beside her, wrapping his large arms around her waist, and his tail around one of her legs, his wing laying over top of her. _Unless you do not want me near you?  
_  
Carla smiled at the comfort of his warmth surrounding her, and turned herself so that she lay on her side, facing him. "No, you can stay near me. Just wake me up if you have to leave, okay?" She said softly, closing her eyes.

Harkos looked down at her in disbelief, hardly able to comprehend the fact that he was so near her, and with her permission. How could he have found someone so accepting, so loving?

He froze at the thought and looked at her soft expression thoughtfully. Surely he had not fallen in love with a human. Was that what this turmoil of emotions roiling inside him meant? He brought up a ghostly hand to the bangs that had fallen over her face, cursing as his fingers fell through her hair with no effect. What he would give to have his real body here with her, and perhaps if she could deal with how ugly he looked in human terms...  
He quickly shook his head at the foolishness his mind was causing him to think of. How could she ever be with something that was not even of her species? Besides, he was immortal, and she was only 23.

23 years old, only a baby by his standards. And yet the curves he was wrapped around was anything but childish.

_Carlita, I do not know what to do._ He whispered, hoping she would not hear him. He rested his forehead against hers as she slept soundly, trying to make sense of the torrent of thoughts running through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla woke slowly, her eyes focusing on the blue mist-like shadow of the man beside her on the bed. Remembering what had happened the night before, she smiled to Harkos, who was obviously still awake.

_Did you sleep well, Carlita?_ Harkos said softly, his low voice husky from staying silent all night.

"Yeah, I did." She said, looking down at the large wing still covering her like a blanket. She reached down slowly with a hand, putting her palm just over the mist that formed his wing, curious at the warm sensation running through her from the touch. Harkos immediately turned a bright purple, a small smile coming over his ghost-like face.

_I think I found out what the colors mean._ He said softly, wondering if he should be telling her such a thing. Would his feelings push her away, or would she accept them as she had accepted everything else he had shown her?

"Oh?" Carla's smile widened as she moved her hand up the wing, and to his shoulder. Her fingers glided over his form until her palm rested against his cheek, making him hum in satisfaction at the contact.

_I do not know when it happened. I hardly know you, and yet I yearn to be with you. Does that frighten you?_ He looked up at her bright blue eyes as she smiled softly.

Carlita looked down uneasily, still wondering whether he was even real or not. "I'm… I'm just not sure if you're even here. Are you just something I made up when I was scared? How can this even be possible? I thought gargoyles were just a fairy tale- a legend from fantasy. Yet you're still here when I wake up."

She looked over to him, seeing the contours of his mist-formed face, the long shadows of horns that protruded from his head. "You've been through so much- and I feel you here, so it must be real. It's just… hard to believe. I don't know why, but I'm not scared. I should be terrified to have a ghost of a mysterious creature in my house, and yet you sooth me." She looked down uneasily, not knowing what else to say.

_You have been through much as well, Carlita. If not for that wretched man I would not have found you. I just… wish I could actually touch you._ Harkos' hand came up around hers, the purple mist causing deep warmth to run up her arm.

"Harkos, you're fine. This is enough." Carla smiled and gasp as Harkos moved quickly over her, looking down at her with a strange, unreadable expression. She had been lonely for years- afraid to go outside, always too shy to meet other people even though they walked right past her. Yet here was a ghost, not even human, who was able to talk with her and understand how she was feeling. They were both so lonely, both so scared and unsure of each other…

_Carla, I will be healed in a little bit, but… do you wish for me to be near you? _Harkos watched her closely.

Not knowing what he really meant by asking that, Carla nodded softly. Harkos smiled softly and leaned down, running his shadow mouth across her neck gently, causing warmth to run up and down Carla's spine. Carla gasped in shock at the touch, but eventually calmed when he moved away. He moved his hands to her waist as he kissed her collar bone on either side of her shoulders, leaning his cheek against her shoulder momentarily.

_I am afraid this is some wild dream my weary mind has created for me._ He said softly, laying down beside her again.

"It's real." Carla smiled softly, running her fingers along the contours of the long horns coming from his temples. "I think I finally realize, that this is all real." Harkos' wings trembled slightly at the touch, and he smiled in satisfaction.

"What, are they sensitive?" Carla grinned playfully, still running her thumb along the shadow.

_I did not know they were._ Harkos trembled again as she moved her fingers down to his chest, her hand splaying against his broad form. She didn't feel anything other than the warmth of him- nothing substantial.

_I am almost healed Carlita, but I swear to you I will be back as soon as I am able to be._ Harkos looked down at her, his expression urgent. _I will protect you, my little one, and I will be there for you should you ever need me._ He felt the strain of distance between his soul and his empty carcass pulling tightly at him, not wishing to depart. He prolonged the journey as long as he could before he was thrown back into his physical body.

Harkos awoke in the dark interior of the dungeon, the only light coming from the bars of magic containing his physical form. He saw on the other side of the bars his captor, the witch, smiling at him sweetly.

"How cute, has my little pet found someone to talk to?" She sneered, and Harkos tensed.

"How did you find me?" He growled, glaring fiercely at the woman on the other side of his cage.

"It's not so hard to track down the soul of the only gargoyle in the world, my dear. You leave quite a track of footprints. And to think all these times I've been killing you, I've let you out of your cage for a stroll. Well no more, my beast. There are ways to get my meals without killing you." She smiled, her eyes widening in a crazed expression. Harkos watched her warily as she stood.

"Perhaps I should bring your little friend here, so she can talk with you? Yes, I think you need a playmate." She chuckled as Harkos growled in anger.

"Do not go near her! She has no part in this- she is only a human woman."

"Who are you to try and tell me what to do? I'm the captor here, and you can just sit back and watch whatever happens." The witch snapped at him and strode out the door of the dungeon.

Harkos looked down at the ground as he thought of how to help Carlita. He knew that the witch would try and kidnap Carlita, bring her here and leave her to die. He could not let that happen, but how could he warn her? How could he get to her when there was no way for him to die?

A dark thought crossed his mind as he looked down at the sharp claws on his hands, and he looked nervously at the door the witch had disappeared into. Flexing his hand slightly, Harkos nodded in his decision and plunged his claws deep into his own chest.

Fighting his own instincts, Harkos tried to make the most damage to himself he possibly could before he started to get dizzy from the pain swamping his senses. Pulling his bloody hand back out of his chest, Harkos gasped as his world spun and he blacked out once again.

_Carlita!_ Harkos yelled into her mind, causing Carla to drop the sandwich she had just made for lunch.

"You're back so quickly?" She looked at him in confusion as he appeared before her, very weary and disturbed.

"That's wrong?" She walked over to him, putting a hand onto the shadow-form of the gargoyle.

_My captor found out that I have been with you._ Harkos said, his voice pained. _I have brought danger upon you, and I had to find a way to get to you._

"What do you mean by that? She didn't kill you? Wait- then how are you here?" Carla looked up at him with wide eyes.

_I did what I had to._ Harkos said with a strained voice, his wings drooped behind him as he still wore an expression of pain. _My Carlita, she wants to capture you as well. I will not let her take you as she took me. You will not survive the experience. _Harkos said quickly, looking in all directions as if he was expecting the witch to pop out of the wall beside him.

"Wait, why does she want me? Why is she capturing people?" Carla walked quickly over to her bedroom, taking a suitcase out of the closet to pack up her clothes in.

_I do not know how it first started. She is not an immortal like me, and she has gotten the taste for flesh other than that of an animal. I believe she thinks that eating a thinking being's meat will prolong her own life._

Carla looked up at him in horror, her eyes wide. "She wants to eat me?" She squeaked in fear, and started packing her clothes more quickly.

_I doubt it, I am the only one of her captured creatures not to break under her cruelty. The others have died through despair. That is the only way an immortal can die._

"How did she get you in the first place? She's a freaking psycho!" Carla threw the rest of her clothes in the suitcase, not bothering to keep them folded anymore.

_She first captured me when I was young. I was arrogant and overconfident. I believed that she was no match for me when she challenged my clan. She captured many of us using chains of light- our only weakness._

"You lived in a clan?" Carla looked up at him.

_Yes, long ago. You must leave this place quickly. I will stay with you as long as I can_. Harkos said, guiding her out of the room, and down the stairs of the apartment.

"Wait- where will I stay?" Carla looked over shoulder at him, noticing he had turned back into his mist form, following behind her in a bright yellow cloud down an alley.

_I know of someone who will help us. I knew him before I was captured, and I just hope he has not changed too much in that time._ Harkos said, his voice nervous as he floated in front of her to guide her where to go.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who is there?" A smooth voice answered Carla's knock on a locked door in the downtown of Chicago. The door belonged to a book dealer, specializing in antiques. She had no idea who this person was, Harkos wouldn't answer any of her questions anymore. When he did talk, his voice was strained.  
"Um… this is Carlita, Harkos sent me." Carla bit her lip nervously when she heard something inside the shop fell with a clatter, and the door quickly opened. A tall, bright haired man answered, his green eyes looking down at her in shock.  
"Harkos? Where is he- is he well? I have not heard from him in so long…"  
_I am here, in a sense._ Harkos answered his question, his mist form floating upwards to be eye level with the man. _Would you please let Carlita inside? We have much to discuss._  
"Of course, of course." The man stepped aside politely to let Carla in. Carla looked around at the antique books across all the walls, marveling at the amount of text that must be in this little store. The man brought a chair for her from another room connected to the main shop, setting it next to his desk, which had a computer with a game of Civilization in pause on the screen.  
"So, what did you need to discuss; other than the fact that you must be dead for your spirit to be wandering around." The man grinned at Harkos, who materialized into his more realistic mist form.  
_I was captured with the rest of the gargoyle clan centuries ago. They have died, I am the last. That is not what I came for, however._ Harkos spoke quickly, glancing over to Carla nervously. _My captor has found out I was spending time with this woman. The witch has told me she wishes to capture Carlita, and I cannot let that happen. She will surely die if she is put in the witch's dungeon_  
"Woah woah, slow down!" The bright haired man looked at Harkos in shock. "What do you mean _you are the last?" _He hissed.  
_She killed the rest of the clan through despair. It is one of her talents._  
"Shit, you're in huge trouble. Alright then, this little lady needed a place to stay, I'm guessing?" He looked to Carla, looking her up and down as Carla blushed self consciously.  
_Yes, until the witch is occupied with some other goal. _  
"Alright then, that's fine with me. She'll have fun with Spindle and Sunny." The man shrugged, and looked to Harkos with a suddenly serious face. "I want to know how you died. If she knew you were communicating outside your body, she wouldn't have done it. Don't tell me you committed suicide."  
_I did what I had to do._ Harkos repeated from earlier, making Carla gasp in horror.  
"You committed suicide just to warn me?" She whispered, her hand covering her mouth as her insides churned at the idea.  
_What else was I supposed to do, let her capture you and kill you? I told you, I will protect you no matter what._ Harkos said, his tone slightly annoyed.  
The bright haired man watched from Harkos to Carla with a smug smile, and chuckled. "You are in some serious shit, Harkos. You fell in love with a mortal?"  
Carla watched as Harkos turned to a bright red. _That is not of your concern, Lugh. Mind your own business._  
"W-wait, you're Lugh? Don't tell me you're _the_ Lugh." Carla looked at the bright haired man before her, who smiled wryly.  
"Lugh of Ireland, also known as the 'shining one', at your service." He bowed his head slightly as Carla's jaw dropped in shock.  
"So then you're a god?!" She gaped at him, and blushed when he laughed heartily.  
"No my dear, no god. Just a faerie." Lugh smiled to her, and looked as Harkos turned to a deep blue, his mist starting to fade slightly.  
_I believe I am about healed. I was not able to do much damage. _Harkos said sadly, looking to Carla one last time. _I will protect you from the witch, my Carlita, do not worry about me. I will be fine._ He smiled warmly before disappearing in front of her, the mist that formed his body dispersing across the room.  
Carla watched the space Harkos had disappeared in anxiousness, biting her lip as she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. What if that was the last time she would ever see Harkos?  
"Don't worry about him, he's always been a tough guy." Lugh watched Carla in interest, and at the space Harkos had been in. "Have you seen what he looks like, yet?"  
Carla shook her head sadly. "Whatever he looks like doesn't matter though." She whispered. Lugh glanced at her in pleasant surprise before standing.  
"He is a lucky gargoyle, then. By human standards gargoyles usually aren't the most beautiful creatures in the world. Now, I will show you to your rooms, and you can meet my daughters, Spindle and Sunny. They are both quite young, but I'm sure they will be well behaved for you." Lugh led Carla into a room joined with the shop, and up a flight of stairs. Two young girls sat talking in one room, braiding each others hair and chatting. They glanced up in interest as Carla walked by, their conversation stopped to stare at her in confusion before whispering to each other. Lugh stopped in front of an ornate door, opening it for her.  
"This is the guest room. I quite hope you enjoy your stay here. I'll keep you safe from the witch, and tomorrow we will discuss Harkos more. For now, get some rest." Lugh closed the door behind him, leaving Carla alone in the ornate room.  
She looked at the large plush bed with its red canopy and sheets, marveling at the decorations in the room of what looked to be ancient artifacts across every era of humanity. The room was set in a theme of the English apparently, since it had items ranging from the Celts to the Saxons all over the walls. The range of history amazed her, but also made her wonder how old Lugh actually was. Did that mean he knew Harkos from this long ago?  
The thought of Harkos made her remember the trouble he was in, and that he had sacrificed himself in order to see her. He obviously couldn't die from a physical death, but how did the other gargoyles die off?  
Carla stood and walked out of the room, trying to find the bathroom in his cramped place. The two girls still sat in their room, playing with the dolls between them and laughing. The eldest looked up at her in concern and stood, running over.  
"Are you okay, lady? You look sad." The girl pouted, her shoulder-length blond hair bobbing around her face.  
"I'm just worried about a friend. There's no need to be concerned about me." Carla smiled, not wanting to upset the children. The girl scoffed and shook her head in dismay.  
"You shouldn't lie to me, I can tell when a human lies. Now tell me what's really wrong. Are you worried Harkos will die?"  
Carla blinked a few times in surprise and nodded slowly. The girl smiled and giggled.  
"See, it's better to tell the truth. My name is Spindle. What's yours?" the girl tugged on one of Carla's sleeves to pull her into the girls' room.  
"I'm Carlita. You can call me Carla if you want though." She said softly, walking into the room reluctantly, looking at the younger girl still playing with a doll. The girl looked up at Carla, shocking Carla to see she had no iris, just a pupil.  
"This is Sunshine, but we call her Sunny. She doesn't talk to many people, but maybe if you're lucky she'll talk to you." Spindle sat next to Sunny on the floor, taking the doll off the ground and handing it to Carla.  
"This is our brother Forin. He's trapped, and we're trying to find a way to get him out. Some bad guy got mad at him." Spindle handed the doll to Carla.  
Carla looked down at the doll in shock. It was a pink stuffed dragon that felt warm to the touch, just like Harkos.  
_Do you need to show me off like some little toy?_ An angry male voice came from the plush, surprising Carla as its wings flapped and struggled in her grip. She threw it into the air in surprise and he floated in front of her, his wings still but a small stream of light falling below him.  
_And you- who are you? I know your name, that's not what I meant. Why are you here?_ He demanded, trying to look as menacing as a pink fluffy dragon could.  
"I-I'm here because Harkos wanted to keep me safe. He said some witch wanted to come get me."  
_A witch? How does he know that? Why would a witch want you?_ The dragon settled on the ground in front of her.  
"The witch wants to eat her and kill Harkos." Sunny said in a distant voice, surprising both Forin and Spindle.  
"How would that kill Harkos?" Carla whispered in horror.  
_Ah, you don't know about immortals yet?_ Forin floated up to her face level again.  
"No, I don't."  
_I see. Immortals can only die through despair. When they give up the will to live is the only time they can truly permanently die._  
"I see." Carla looked down, wondering if her relationship with Harkos was worth it, if it meant he would die. She wanted to save him somehow, but knew she would die trying.  
She shook her head to try and forget the emotions making her eyes tear up, and looked up at the three kids. "How old are you guys anyway, that you know Harkos? He was captured 300 years ago."  
"Actually, 350." Sunny corrected, not bothering to look to Carla.  
Carla let out a little sigh, and looked to Spindle expectedly.  
"Oh, I'm 700." She smiled. She looked like she was only eight years old.  
"I'm 900." Sunny said, and looked down to Forin on the ground. "You will have a hard time guessing him."  
_Ha ha, Sunshine, very funny. I'm 1,600 years old. _The pink dragon looked away, as if embarrassed to actually state the age of the soul in the pink fluffy dragon. He was obviously still adolescent, but not quite a child anymore._  
_"Out of curiosity- how old is your father?" Carla smiled.  
Sunny looked to Spindle, who shrugged. "We don't know." Sunny said, her white eyes wide.  
_It is of no matter. I believe he brought you up here to rest, did he not?_ Forin rested on the ground again.  
"Well yeah, but I can't sleep."  
_Try harder. I do not wish to cross my father. _Forin sounded slightly nervous as he looked up at her.  
Carla smiled and nodded, standing up. "I'll go to bed, I promise. You guys just don't make too much noise, okay?" She said, and walked out of the room.  
"I like her." Sunny said, looking down at the doll in her hands.  
"So do I. I hope she doesn't die." Spindle pouted again.  
_She'll die at some point, she's mortal. I just hope she gets happier. She looks so sad. _Forin sighed, and floated up to a small bed on a table. _We'll get some sleep to. _ He said, as not a suggestion, but more of a statement. Sunny and Spindle both sighed and grudgingly walked over to their beds to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Carla woke the next morning to Lugh's voice yelling through the house. He seemed to be talking to someone. She rubbed her eyes as she heard parts of the conversation being yelled.

"Look tentacle face, I don't care if you're an all-powerful being of the underworld. I want you to watch them, and if you don't, I'll blast your ass into the Otherworld. Do you want to spend a few hundred centuries among the pixies and imps? Oh they're _great fun._"

She realized he must be talking to another immortal. She suddenly found it amusing that Lugh might be using a telephone to talk to someone. Couldn't he just… communicate with them by some magical means? None of this was making much sense to her, but then again she was probably the only mortal that knew about him.

"If you want me to help you, you're going to have to help me in return, Cthulu. You've been stuck there for a while, I know. I've been stuck here too. If you can find a way to get me out so I can help them, I'll do my best to set you free too- as long as you don't start destroying the world or something."

Carla stood up and stretched, taking her pajamas off and putting her clothes back on. She glanced around the room's ancient artifacts, feeling nervous about walking around too much. What if she knocked one of them over? They looked like they were priceless, she'd feel terrible if one was hurt.

"Alright- what spell are you going to use?" Lugh was silent for a moment before letting out a long sigh of frustration. "No no, Cthulu I don't think you're understanding. We have to still remain quiet about this- you can't just open a rift in time and space and expect no one to notice. Subtly is the key. Do you have other… less drastic spells to use?"

Carla couldn't help a chuckle as she walked out into the hallway, Sunny and Spindle running up to her, Forin under one of Sunny's arms. "Did you here?" Spindle said happily.

"Hear what?" Carla kneeled down to get to a closer level to them as they spoke.

"Daddy is going to go help Harkos. He wants us to come with him. Do you want to go too?" Spindle smiled, as if she didn't really know the danger.

Carla hesitated for a moment, glancing down to Forin. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It'll be dangerous… what if the witch captures one of you?"

_Dad would never allow that- plus we're stronger than we look._ Forin said, smoke curling from the little plush nostrils on his snout.

She looked behind her as Lugh came out of his office, looking happier than she'd seen since she arrived. "Alright kids, we're finally getting out of this place. If you have anything you want to bring with you, get it right now- because daddy made a deal with a demon."

"Such a nice demon." Sunny said wistfully before walking back to her room and fetching a book, which she held to her chest protectively. Forin squirmed under her other arm, floating up in the air in front of Spindle and Sunny.

_Where are we going? _ Forin asked, looking to his father. _Can the demon get me out of this stupid thing too?_

"Afraid not, son. He's not exactly a shape-changing demon. I'll find a way to change you back, don't worry about that. Remember what the sorceress said?"

Forin hung his head for a moment before nodding. _She said if I learn to be selfless I'll return to normal. How am I supposed to do that? It's so stupid._

Lugh smiled softly to his son. "You'll find out someday. Come on kids, the spell's starting." Lugh said as the air started to tingle with energy. "Carla." He said, turning to her. "You have a choice now, and I know Harkos is going to kill me for even offering this. You can come with us, and try to save him yourself. I'm not sure how easy it will be, or if it will be dangerous. You may get hurt, or even killed. A witch isn't some woman flying around on a broom like the human legends say. They can be either good or bad, but either way they're very strong in magic. You can stay here and wait for us to return… maybe with Harkos, or maybe not. Or you can come with us and maybe see him in the flesh."

Carla looked toward the ground thoughtfully, wondering if it would be right to go or not… if she went, she could see Harkos for real instead of just his ghost. Though if she died, Harkos would probably die too from despair. If she stayed here where it was safe, she may never see him again, even in his ghost form. She didn't think a witch who had kept him for over 800 years was going to let him go quietly and without a fight.  
"I'll go." She said finally, looking up at Lugh in determination. "I know Harkos would do the same for me, and I want to help him however I can. I won't be much good for magic or fighting, but I can do whatever I can."

Lugh smiled in pleasant surprise at Carla's decision. "No wonder he loves you. Alright, hold onto Sunny's hand. This is going to be a wild ride."

Carla nodded and grabbed Sunny's hand, Forin landing on Spindle's shoulder as a loud flash came from the ground, a low thrumming making the floor boards of the bookstore shake violently. Carla's grip on Sunny's hand tightened in alarm as the floor boards started groaning and ripping apart, a huge chasm yawning from the earth, fire and sparks of sulfur bursting from the hole.

"Alright- everyone jump!" Lugh said, walking up to the side of the chasm, the children following.

"Wait- is that fire going to burn us?" Carla yelled in alarm as Sunny walked toward the hole as well, Carla beside her.

"I doubt it. Cthulu wouldn't let the fire burn us up. I think. Naw, he needs me to get him out of Lake Superior, he won't let anything happen to us." Lugh shrugged and hopped into the chasm, fire enveloping him until he disappeared.

"Don't worry Carla." Sunny looked up to her with a smile, her white eyes hauntingly deep. "I won't let you burn." She said before falling forward, her grip with Carla sending her falling into the flames as well. Carla couldn't help but let out a loud scream of horror as the flames curled around her, engulfing her in a soft warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla's senses finally cleared, a loud ringing in her ears fading as she found herself lying on the ground. She looked up to see Spindle and Sunny staring down at her with smiles.

"You're awake! Daddy was starting to worry." Spindle giggled.

Carla sat up to see Forin perched on one of her legs, the small fluffy dragon looking up at her. Lugh walked over and offered her a hand to stand up, hoisting her to her feet.

A loud scream sounded in the distance, the sound making the hairs stand up on her neck as she looked around in alarm. "What was that?"

"Harkos." Lugh said solemnly, looking toward the building up the hill. She realized she had been lying in the grass, stones and dirt covering her back from the pathway leading up to the small hut. It looked abandoned, harmless and plain. From the sounds of pain coming from its walls, she knew it must be where the witch was keeping her Harkos.

"Alright." Carla said, flinching when another scream rang out. "What do we do?"

_I say we go in and kick some witch ass!_ Florin yelled, the spines on the back of his plush form raising with anger.

"We need to plan this out. The witch likely has traps set." Lugh said, trying to calm his son. "Sunny, what do you see?" He looked down to the younger daughter.

"Lots of traps- some with acid. The safest route is underground. There are lots of tunnels, and Harkos is in the lowest level." She said, her eyes focusing toward the distance while she spoke. "He is being…" She squeaked in fear for a moment before she continued. "She's hurting him."

"Alright- we'll go through the ground then." Lugh said, sounding relieved that he wouldn't have to go from the top. "Lucky for us that's what I'm best at." He said, looking at the hill for a moment as if determining the best spot to go in. He waved a hand and a large portion of the dirt fell from the side of the hill, sliding down to reveal one of the tunnels inside. "Alright- I'll go first, the rest of you follow behind and be careful." Lugh said, walking toward the entrance and looking back at his kids. "Don't let her capture you."

Sunny and Spindle nodded in determination. They walked into the tunnel, looking around to see lanterns hanging from the ceiling every 5 feet to light the tunnels, blood trailed along the ground in a thick mat of mud. Carla gasped when she saw it, moving toward the side of the tunnel when she realized whose blood it must be.

"Stay quiet." Lugh whispered, looking over his shoulder at them. "I hear her ahead."

"Where is she, Harkos? Where's your little friend?" The witch screeched, a sound of pain following. "Did you tell her to run? Is that why you're bleeding when I didn't hurt you? You stupid monster, how dare you defy me?"

Lugh gritted his teeth in anger as he stopped at the end of the tunnel, looking around the corner to see into the main underground chamber. There was a crumpled mass of metal lie within a cage of golden light, the witch poking into the cage with a burning hot brand. Harkos yelled in pain again, his wings stretching out in odd angles in his anguish.  
"We have to do something!" Carla whispered in pain, hearing Harkos' cries. They tore right through her, making her chest ache painfully.  
"We will- just be patient." Lugh whispered back, looking back at Sunny. The girl shook her head, pointing toward the stick she was holding.  
"Her power is strong. She uses pain." She said softly, looking up to her father. "We must hurry."  
_We can't wait, then!_ Forin said, jumping off Spindle's shoulder and flew into the area, despite his father's urgent cry of his name.  
_Hey bitch!_ Forin yelled, making the witch turn around in alarm, staring at him in shock. The pink dragon let out a low growl before rearing back and letting out a huge spout of flame from his mouth, engulfing the witch and the cage in its burning magic.  
"Harkos!" Carla yelled in alarm at the fire swirling around the cage and the witch, but saw a head snap up at his name, wide eyes looking toward her through the red haze.  
Lugh rushed forward to help Forin as the witch came forth from the flames, grabbing the pink dragon and squeezing him tight.  
"And just what are you, little creature?" She sneered at the fluffy stuffed animal. "Some pathetic soul trapped in this stupid body? You can't even save your friend."  
"Let her go, witch." Lugh said, his form shimmering as his outfit revealed a shimmering outfit of gold and white, celtic designs covering the long robes now covering his body.  
"Oh would you look at this!" The witch laughed in amusement. "Lugh, the shining one himself is here to rescue you!" She kicked Harkos in his cage, who didn't even flinch at the hit.  
"Lugh. You…" A deep voice came from the cage, watching Lugh with wide eyes through the smoke.  
"Yes, I'm here. I made a deal with a devil and got out of my prison just to save your metallic ass. You can thank me later." Lugh grinned, making a subtle motion behind him to keep the children and Carla hidden in the tunnel.  
The witch grinned, squeezing Forin tighter in his hand so that one of the seams stretched and popped. "And this must be someone you know, hmm?" A small sound of pain came from Forin's form as the seam tore, a golden magic seeping from the tear.  
"Stop!" Lugh yelled, his face torn with fear as the magic seeped out.  
"Here, let's go." Sunny whispered to Carla as the witch was distracted with Lugh and Forin. She took Carla's hand and Spindles, the older girl smiling.  
"Time to use our magic?" Spindle smiled excitedly.  
Sunny nodded, and Spindle let the magic between their hands surround them, swirling around them in purple and blue sparks. Carla looked down as their hands disappeared, hers fading slower but just as surely. Soon they were all invisible, Spindle's giggle beside her and their hands holding hers the only reason she knew they were still there. They made their way along the side of the cavern as the witch yelled threats at Lugh, squeezing Forin.  
They stopped behind Harkos' cage, the gargoyle curled up on the ground covered with burn marks and welts covering his chest. He watched the witch through the golden bars of his prison, an earnest look of fear on his face that Lugh was fighting the witch.  
Carla gasped at the familiar shape of him, remembering all those times in his mist form that he had changed into his true shape, but it was nothing like what he truly looked like. His hair was made of long strings of curved wire like he had said, but his skin was like metallic silver that flexed as he moved. He had long curved wings, the webbing a deep blood red as they folded behind his back to keep away from the bars of light. Fogetting the spell she rushed forward to his cage, landing on her knees in front of him and reaching out to grab his hand through the bars.  
Harkos flinched at the touch, his wings raising involuntarily so that he hissed in pain when they touched the bars, turning around to look at her with wide yellow eyes. He stared at her for a moment, frozen in place as his eyes shifted between yellow, purple, and finally settling on red.  
"What are you doing here, you crazy woman?" He whispered, turning around in his cage to stare at her, his fangs bared in his anger. "I told you to stay away!"  
Carla didn't care that he was angry, She was just glad to hear his voice actually spoken from _him_ and not from a cloud of mist. She reached her other hand into the cage to hold his large clawed hand between hers, the metal cool against her skin. "I had to see you." She said, looking him over to see ridges along his face that looked like stone, the hard angles of his cheeks and jaw making him look rugged and dangerous. Long curved horns sprouted from his wire hare, and his wings folded behind him again. His legs were as they were in the shadow form- more animal-like than human, and ending in long dangerous claws. He even had a long serpent-like tail.  
A laugh from behind Harkos made him flinch as he turned around to see the witch watching them with amusement. "Oh how wonderful, I didn't even need to find her!" The woman bent over with laughter again, Harkos leaning against the bars in a protective stance in front of Carla, ignoring the hissing pain against his back.  
"Stay away from her." Harkos growled, a low animal like sound of warning coming from his throat.  
"Oh that's rich coming from a prisoner. Here." The witch snapped her finger so that the golden bars disappeared for a second, only to reappear around them both. "Now I have you where I want you, and I can take care of the rest at my own leisure. Maybe I'll even cook them… dinner." She looked over at Harkos and Carla thoughtfully. "Mmmm, something different might be nice for a change, but it'll be a one-time deal, I think. She doesn't look like there's much meat to her."  
Carla squeaked as she moved closer to Harkos, the gargoyle holding an arm out in front of her protectively.  
_You know what, I've had just about enough of you._ Forin growled in her hand the little plush letting out a squeak as he huffed as much as he could in her grasp, letting a jet of flame out toward her face. The witch screamed in pain, blasting the stuffed animal with magic so that it burst apart as she gripped her face, the skin burning and blistering from the flames.  
"FORIN!" Lugh yelled in horror as the scraps of fur fell to the ground, the golden light dissipating into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Lugh watched the remnants of his son's prison fall to the ground uselessly, the golden light that had held Forin inside the toy disappearing into the air. The fae shook with anger and pain, a golden light vibrating from him. "You killed my son."

The witch watched him warily, glancing down at the pink fuzz at her feet. She said nothing, just looking back up at Lugh.

Harkos scrambled back to the edge of the cage, taking Carla into his arms and wrapping his wings around her. "This is bad- this is very bad." He muttered, looking down to Carla and holding her tightly.

"What's he doing?" Carla asked, looking over Harkos' shoulder at the fae, who seemed to build up magic.

"He's going to burst. He's… I've never seen him this angry before." Harkos said quietly, holding her tightly.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Lugh yelled, his eyes glowing with bright magic as he floated into the air, the air thrumming with his glow as the witch backed up a few steps. The light flared out from him in a long arch, casting into the area around him so that the witch screamed in pain.

Harkos gritted his teeth in pain as the golden glow singed his back and wings, curling them tighter around he and Carla.

Harkos flinched in pain as the light burned at him, making his ears ring and his eyes fade, the screams of the witch slowly fading from his mind.

Harkos woke up to find Carla still beneath him, looking up at him with wide eyes as his back and wings smoked from the contact of the light magic. He winced as the pain lashed through his senses again, remembering that Lugh had cast the magic. He looked over his shoulder when he realized it was done, seeing Lugh kneeling on the ground, the tattered pink fabric in his hands. He looked around in shock to see the bars of light gone, hardly able to believe that he was free after so long.

"What happened?" He looked up to see Sunny and Spindle looking down at them. Both girls looked sad, glancing over to their father and shaking their heads.

"Forin distracted the witch long enough with his fire that she didn't kill Carla- but she killed him instead." Sunny said softly, looking over to the pile of ashes that had been the witch. "Dad got upset."

"Oh no." Carla looked over at Lugh in concern. "But… I thought he was immortal. Doesn't that mean he can't die?"

"He had a spell over him- I'm not sure if that means he's dead or not." He shook his head.

Carla looked over to Lugh in concern, the ancient Fey's face contorted with grief as he picked up one of the pieces of pink fabric.

"I never told him how much he meant to me. All this time, and I just took him for granted. Now I killed another... and that means..." He hung his head, his long golden hair hiding his face as he shook with emotion.

The girls made their way over to their father, standing on either side of him and wrapping their arms around him.

"Don't be sad, daddy." Sunny said softly. "It will be okay."

Lugh looked toward his premonition gifted daughter with wide eyes. "What do you mean, Sunshine?"

"She means don't mourn those who aren't dead." A sarcastic reply came from behind Lugh. The man froze and turned around slowly to see a young man standing in the entrance from the hallway, leaning against the wall. "You need to learn to pay attention more, dad." He smiled softly.

Lugh ignored his sarcasm and stood up, wrapping his arms around his son and lifting him off his feet in a strong embrace that made the younger boy gasp for air.

"I thought I lost you, Forin." Lugh said, Forin looking uncomfortable about the hug for a minute before sighing and returning the embrace as well, a slight flush of uneasiness to his face.

"Naw, it just took some time for me to find some clothes after the magic spit me out outside." He looked down at the tattered remnants of cloth he had wrapped around his waist in disgust. He looked back over to the witch again, then glanced to his father. "Isn't that... bad, though?"

"Yes, I'm not supposed to kill with my magic." Lugh looked at the witch's remains uneasily. "I'm honestly not sure what will happen."

Harkos smiled with relief that Forin was alright, looking back down to Carla. He was free… the witch was dead, and he could hardly believe it. After being captive for so long, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Come on- let's get you standing." Carla said, standing up and offering him a hand to help him.

He looked up at her uneasily, her hair tousled from the fight, her cheeks flushed with exertion after running through the tunnels to save him. She was his crazy brave Carla, a mortal who went into a witch's den to save him.

He set his claws in her hand, almost expecting her to back away, but was surprised when she gripped them firmly and helped tug him to his feet. He winced when he stood, his legs unused and weak after being kept in such a small cage for so long. He balanced on his large talons, using her for support when he nearly fell.

"Come on, big guy." Carla tried to support him as much as she could without falling, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders for better balance. "You've been cooped up in here for too long, let's get you outside. You're sure the sun won't turn you to stone or something?"

"I'm sure." Harkos chuckled, his fangs showing in his amused smile.

They made their way back through the tunnels, Lugh taking Harkos' other arm to help him walk, the gargoyle tiring easily as he tried to support himself between the two of them.

When they made their way to the entrance of the tunnel they had made, Harkos flinched at the brightness of the light from outside.

"Alright- we'll stop here for a moment to get him used to the light gradually. We don't want to hurt his eyes too badly." Lugh said, letting go of his arm to support him against the wall. He walked over to Forin, checking on him again, despite the teen's protests that he was fine.

Harkos leaned against the wall, his wings sagging against the floor in his exhaustion. He looked at Carla, noticing her glancing curiously at them. "Go ahead and touch them if you want." He said through pants for breath, smiling at the slight flush that came to Carla's cheeks when she realized she'd been caught staring.

Carla nodded and ran a hand along the blood-red webbing, noticing that it was slightly metallic as well, and blood ran through veins in the thin skin just like any other creature. "Is all of you made of metal, even your blood?" she asked, noticing the dark coloring to the veins.

"Pretty much." Harkos said uneasily, not quite sure what to make of her intimate touches. "Are you… sure about this? I look so different from you."

Carla looked back up at him and smiled softly. "Yes, you do. First you're much taller than me." She only reached up to the middle of his chest. "Your skin is metallic, and it almost looks like you have rocks in your skin, too." She touched one of the hard outcroppings, curious when it actually felt like rock too. "I'm not sure how a being made of metal can exist, but honestly I don't care. You're Harkos. You're still the same gargoyle that spent all that time with me, holding me and comforting me. Just now I can feel you when you wrap your arms around me." She moved closer to him, sighing when he did just what she mentioned, his strong arms embracing her in a firm but gentle grip.

She reached up and ran a hand over his bicep, surprised that the metallic skin felt more like rubber than metal. Almost like how a dolphin felt. She moved her hand up his shoulder to his neck, running her fingers along the strong angular jaw and the rocks that crept out from his skin along his jawline and his cheekbones.

"You're different, but that's not what matters, is it? Just like you're different from me, I'm different from you. Are you sure you want to be with a squishy pink thing with no wings? I don't have claws, I can't fly… I definitely don't rocks on my skin like you." She said thoughtfully.

"You're perfect." Harkos sighed, looking down at her lovingly. "Pink, squishy and everything Carlita, is perfect the way you are."

"Then everything metal, stone and Harkos is perfect, too." Carla smiled back affectionately, seeing the skin along his cheeks turning a deep shade of gray. "Was that a blush?" She giggled.

The shade deepened to almost black, Harkos looking away as his eyes changed from purple to yellow. "I'm not sure." He muttered.  
"Your eyes still change color, too." Carla said happily, standing on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She watched as his eyes deepened back to purple as he looked down at her. "I think I found out what purple means." She said softly, leaning her cheek against his chest.

"Yeah?" Harkos asked softly.

"It means you love me, right?" She smiled sweetly up to him.

Harkos flushed again, the black shading spreading across his whole face and down to her neck, making her giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." She whispered affectionately, kissing the cold skin of his chest gently, a low growl rumbling from him at the touch. "I love you too, Harkos."

The growl intensified as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her against his chest in a tight embrace. "I'm not sure how this will work, Carlita, but we'll make it happen."

"Well, that's where having your best bud being the god of illusion helps a lot." Lugh came back to them after hearing the last part, grinning happily. He brought a hand up, snapping his fingers and the image of Harkos turned into a human man with angular features, ruffled brown hair and green eyes. Harkos looked down at himself in shock, reaching to feel his arm but still feeling his normal skin.

"It's not shape changing, it's just glamour. Think of it as having a bubble around you that makes you look like a human. People who touch you can still feel the gargoyle underneath."

"I can deal with that." Carla said with a small wry smile that made Lugh laugh in amusement, and Harkos flush again.

"Until you're able to walk well, I say you come back to my place and crash for a while. I'll soundproof my rooms." Lugh said knowingly.  
Harkos gave him a glare to shut him up, but rolled his eyes when the fey only chuckled. He moved back over to Harkos and took his other shoulder, Carla supporting him as well.

"Ready to go outside into the sun?" Carla smiled at the anticipation on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I haven't felt the sun in… centuries. Since the witch moved to her new location." Harkos looked up at the entrance as the light got brighter, his eyes squinting until finally he got outside, unable to open his eyes very far as the bright light made his eyes water. He looked down as he stepped onto grass, wriggling his talons in joy at the feeling. He laughed in disbelief, patting Carla and Lugh on the shoulder to move forward and bask in the sunlight for a moment.

Carla watched him as he let out a long sigh, raising his arms to his sides as if letting the sun soak into his skin. The metallic shine was much more drastic now, reflecting off him in arches of light that made bright spots on the grass beside him. He unfurled his large wings, the movements jerky from misuse for so long. He turned around, his eyes bright purple as he smiled happily. "I'm free."

**One more chapter, and we'll be finished with this story! There will be a sequel based in this same world as this one, so keep checking back for more!**


End file.
